The game of hope
by I C a big world
Summary: inspirational one shots starring BTR
1. Chapter 1 Kendall

**I love poetry! this isn't the greatest poem but; its all I have right now enjoy. let me know if you like it :) - this is subject to be edited at anytime time **-

fire burns the world,

as skates collide hitting the ice in perfect harmony,

creating sparks on the ice,

sparks that signaled movement,

the faster he skated the more graceful he became,

letting his helmet straps sway in the wind,

this was Kendall,

passion shimmered through his eyes,

as he harmlessly weaved through the crowd,

he legs where on fire,

as he gained speed,

he could he hear the bleeding screams of the crowd,

letting go of the puck he watched his baby fly,

and after the longest second on earth he heard the puck collide,

and as the clock struck zero,

Kendall knight was still standing,

breathing in the chill of the ice,

gazing at the scoreboard that read 1 to 49


	2. Chapter 3 Logan

**So R and R if you want two! um I'll still post even if no-one reviews but I would appreciate some feedback. Hope you like this one though the second chapter is still my faves though :) in Logan's pov**

knowledge was the answer to life,

it guided the stars on there journeys,

knowledge created the brain,

thickening warm walls around its prey,

sending them to ivy league colleges,

capturing their entire life in a single poisonous bite,

but not Logan Mitchel.

the stars strayed from him,

leaving him a gaping hole of light,

his future belonged to something else,

it belonged to soils he walked upon,

it belonged to his friends as they filled his heart with laughter

it belonged to the the report card holding his beloved grades,

but it didn't belong to the knowledge he transfixed in his heart,

dreams of warmth encircled him,

his knowledge was just a toy of intelligence,

but his heart was of solid gold,

and like the waters of Nile it never dried out in the desert sun,

because his heart contained loving memories standing taller then the pyramids,

stretching longer then the great wall of china,

he was the lion and his friends where the wizards,

granting him a heart stronger than the rest.

*** BTW The lion part is referring to wizard of OZ**


	3. Chapter 4 Carlos

_I am really happy right now:) so don't ruin my mood comment if you dare! Enjoy CARLOS !_

_P.S I TYPED THESE IN RANDOM ORDER_ AND CARLOSES CAME LAST CAUSE HIS WAS THE HARDEST TO FIND INSPIRATION FOR EVEN IF IS ONE OF MY FAVES ITS STILL HARD TO WRITE POERTY FOR HIM SO YEAH OF CORSE ITS SHORT! **ENJOY :0**

An energetic boy was born,

dancing to the music of the stars,

discovering life through childlike eyes,

gleaming with sincerity that held the earth together,

this was child who fought for life,

scheming the impossible,

walking steadily into the ring of fire,

this was Carlos.

weighed down by loyalty to the world,

catching the rain between his hands,

dancing into the heart of life,

this was Carlos.

sharing his his innocent smile,

stealing the cookies from the jar,

this was Carlos.

the man who never failed,

walking steadily into the ring of fire holding his own,

running from the rain as the clouds shared there water,

this was Carlos.

wearing his heart on his head


	4. Chapter 5 Carlos

**So everyone seems to write about Logan getting hurt... this is about Carlos getting hurt...its not the best and i didn't edit it to the best of my ability because I have to be somewhere but I wanted to post it before i left ...so enjoy 3**

Carlos had a secret,

that ran deeper than the bruises now occupying his body,

Carlos the baby was broken,

his head had landed hard on the ice and his helmet did nothing to protect him,

but no one saw the scene unfold,

no one new of the fatal event until the straw had weekend and withered,

Carlos Garcia fell into blackness,

he couldn't hear the crowd running to him,

or his friends begging him to stay,

all Carlos was saw was a ray of light,

before he awake into the shimmering lights of the hospital room,

monitored by the eyes of the unknown,

and in an instant the boy panicked,

he had lost his identity to stupidity,

he had let his injuries be shrugged off,

but he had payed a greater price,

losing the years of his life forgetting even his own name,

and above the panicking voices he relearned life,

he never recovered from the incident he never could comprehend the past,

but through his eyes he lived in the present,

reconnecting with his lifelong friends,

letting James Kendall and Logan fill his gaps of childhood,

opening new windows into the future that plagued the world,

because through his eyes he conquered the universe ,

jumping onto the suns rays and over the moon


	5. Chapter 6

AGAIN SORRY FOR SPELLING :) IM THE WORST SPELLER U'LL EVER MEAT! WROTE THIS POEM AGES AGO WHEN IT WAS SUNNY OUT, WHEN I WAS VACATION IN CALI! **ITS LIKE0 DEGREASE HERE LITTERLY :) ENJOY THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS ; i WOULD LIST THERE NAMES BUT U CAN JUST CHECK FOR URSELFES BC** I'M POSTING THIS IN A HURRY AND I'M SORRY AGAIN :( I JUST DON'T HAVE TIME TO CHECK THE NAMES BC I NO ILL SPELL THEM WRONG! I G2G LIKE 3 SECONDS AGO AD I'm STILL TYPING THIS! **BYE PEACE 3**

**THIS JUST ABOUT BTR IN GENERAL BEFORE U READ SO NO ONE IS CONFUZZLED ON POV'S HERE :)**

Please Cali sun'

rise into the blue colored skies,

protect us

heal the wounds given to us by time,

play the hero in our game of fame,

be the light of California,

and shine like new York's neon colored lights.

spreed your light into the haze,

and let the sun rise us into stardom,

fame is what we will strive for,

and what each day slaving away brings us one day closer to.

but without the Cali sun we falter.

your warmth attracted us,

taking the bitter cold of Minnesota away.

so as you rises out of this fog so will we,

the sun can shine for a milion years but only the beatles will be rembered then

so let us be the beatles of the future.

rising each morning with the California sun


	6. Chapter 7 Carlos

**So this is based on big time girlfriend which came out along time ago...but i never got around to posting**

**because I hate this but I'm gonna post it anyways for now**

**BUT IT MAY BE A LIMITED POSTING**

**I'M NOT SURE IF ITS WORTHY ENOUGH TO KEEP YET OR NOT...BUT I DISDAIN IT ANYWAYZ**

**HOPE U ENJOY THOUGH WELL U CAN**

**LOLZ**

Where were you when I went to the mall?

carrying your baggage as you walked away,

where did you go.

you freaked out and shattered the glass that shelters us

but I didn't want that

because I love the feel of the happiness as it radiates off my skin

spending every waking moment with you.

of coarse Ill tell you I love shopping

but do I?

No I never have

but the smile on your face is as innocent as a child's laughter,

and every time you flash you laugh at my jokes I remember that you care.

I forget everything else,

but your face,

I go to the end of the moon for you granting your every wish.

but you've been distant lately

and I'm sorry but,

I cant handle this.

the world is at your feet

but i stopped bowing down long ago.

and i don't Know why but life has gone by,

and for the first time Ive seen you raw without your smile,

and i never want to see that again,

but living this way brings to much baggage that I cant carry for you this time.

so its time for me to move on with my life,

entering the snowy forest unprotected without the knowledge of what the future brings.

and for the first time I see the rawness of life itself,

as the treas shed their leaves,

living their life bare.

letting go of their access baggage.


	7. Chapter 8 J and C

**There not the most inspirational but that's why its called anti chapter**

**want to thank **to _kool to spell kool right_ **4 all the positive feedback and :)**

**just so u no i was happy when I wrote these poems weird or what so just read and check my profile please**

HOPE U ENJOY **1ST** IN **JAMES** POV **2ND** IN **CARLOS** BUT **i DID WRITE 2 ABOUT KENDELL AND LOGAN** AS WELL BUT **I COULDN'T FIND THEM** WHEN I WANTED TO TYPE THESE YESTERDAY SO I"LL POST THEM NEXT **AS LONG AS COMCAST STILL WORKS**

**"Let James be James"**

He never wanted outer beauty,

because beauty came from the inside.

He was the most stunning of all his friends but he would given anything to be like them.

smart on both sides,

because he had no brains, only his looks were getting him places.

slowly turning the dusty mountains.

But his looks mocked him,

everyday people would marvel at his complexion telling him he had the face of a god.

the face he spent hours desperately trying to ruin locking himself in and watching life slip by everyday,

standing on the cold hard bathroom floor as panting voices distance told him hurry,

but James stood their everyday looking at his flawless perfection in the mirror,

and finding a loop-whole for every cell in his body.

**THE SOCRATIC METHOD **

What If,

the question Carlos though himself thinking

what if he was normal

Would he be a better role model

would his friends except him

What if the world stopped turning

What if a wall of sadness blocked his laughter

Leaving him alone on an island without a sun

what if the warmth of the sun vanished and he had to go back to Minnesota

alone without his friends

what if he dressed better

looked more masculine

what if he was like James the new pretty one

What if he never ran with the wolves again

would life detach itself from him like he done

leaving his free spirit to die in agony.

left alone in a lifeless cage

what if Carlos wasn't human

would he be the sneaky owl surprising its prey in the dead of night

what if he fell into blackness

what if he discovered the real world

the one he purposely neglected

the one full of monopoly and pain

what if Republicans ruled the world

and the government fell further into the Cold ashes

what if Carlos lost

Ended up in the land of OZ on his way to Kansas

What if the light stopped shining

Could he still see the stars

what if pollution built up

and the world gave up

carrying its children no more

what if we became to heavy

Would we hear the silence as we fell

or would agonizing screams fill the air

what if we lived

through the wars

would 2012 be that far then

70 years of war turning to blackness on the Cole that covered Carlos' backyard

the future looked brutal

what if it was

He couldn't face everyday waiting questioning the earth, the soil he walked upon

he couldn't understand why the world gave him lemons or how he made lemonade

but the melody of his friendship supported him

and his heart flamed in fire because of this

as he finally he stood still listening to the birds as they spelt his name in the air

and instead of picking up books like Logan and being a realist

he picked up sticks and stones the basis things of primitive life

and stated preparing

for the last war,

of cold hard blood.


	8. Chapter 9 Katie

**THANK U SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**SPECIAL THNX 2 unnaturalstories AND 2 kool 2 spell 'kool' right AND wisegirlweasley!**

**KATIE KNIGHT'S POV**

Dance was the graceful art of letting go

slipping from yellow to blue to green

it was the love of Katie's life

but no one new this

she hid this inside herself

calling it her own dirty little secret

she never told anyone about her solid pink ballet shoes

how she slipped into them as silent as the night sky

she hadn't told anyone where she slipped away to each night

feeling the rubber soles glide in the air above her thickly coded lie

her tutu bounced with every move

and with every move she took caution

thinking only about being a kid

because within her sole she was gentle

within her sole she told her story to the world

Katie Knight was a ballerina


	9. Chapter 10 Kendall

I'm far from a professorial

waving my hands up to the melody

I'm still learning how to dance

trying so hard I'm surprised my feet aren't bleeding

my looks aren't perfect

but I won't let that mess with me

because everyday I try

and as I falter with every step I learn

gaining speed and progress through time

because that's all I can do

I'm only human

I'm far from an acrobat but someday I will fly with them

because I see the world through daring eyes

making a leap as I hold the group together

standing protectively on the ice

as the world flies by

but moments like these freeze into carbonate

I guess you could call it a Kodak moment after all

* * *

Omg obsessed with this song...**Sting -Every breathe you take**

**"Every move you make **  
**Every vow you break**  
**Every smile you fake**  
**Every claim you stake**  
**I'll be watching you"**

**byez and thank you**


	10. Chapter 11 Kendall

**Kendall...marathon in half an hour can I post more before I go ...Maybe**

When the world spins and the earth tilts

do you hold your grip

not letting the slightest movement show

because that's who you are and the world needs to know that

because you are the strength

holding the world up until someone comes to help

but no one offered to help you

and so you swallowed your pride excepting that to happen

but secretly you wanted help but you couldn't say that

so you hid your feeling fighting to hold on

because that's who you were

you were the leader

the bull who fought hard against the rider for dominance always winning

you were the universe always moving

always thinking

but the big bang knocked the universe over once

as flashback of Logan plays telling you that

but you became stronger

holing up the world with one finger

learning the truth of why the world spins at young age

because life was magical in its ways of knowledge

and it spurred with flowers of painfulness and love

that only time displayed as you lunged forwed

breaking the barrier of human strength at last


	11. Chapter 12 Logan

**I cant write Logan ones that well but I tried my hardest enjoy Looks like thats the last before I go to Maine enjoy :)**

Do you know what happens when you fly

you fall

some people never learn

But Logan Mitchell learned young

some people said he was born with it

and he was

from birth he would hold up his toy stethoscope

crying in the infirmary to get the nurses attention when a baby nearby was hurt or stopped breathing

Logan had a heart of gold since birth and caring friends since the too

of coarse they didn't meet in the infirmary

but as a coincidence they were born the same day of the same exact year

and to add to that miracle the same exact second of the same exact hour

and all four boys were proud of this

but it was always Logan who spent time planning each party

only he slaved away catering to every last detail

until perfection had been reached never receiving a thank you

but the boys admired their little perfectionist

because he had a heart of pure gold unique to the rest

***Might erase this chapter when I get home I'll def edit it some more cause its still in rough draft format but enjoy 4 now***


	12. Chapter 13 graduation

**NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! I JUST WANTED TO TYPE THIS**

its the first day of the rest of our lives

spreading the world into new greatness

molding our image out of clay

soaring like an independent eagle

the mountains crumble beneath us

because we finally conquered them

not settling until we had climbed to the top

we where ready to move on

spread our hearts into the future take on different life

learn through each other what we couldn't learn in the past

it was time to test our friendship

move across the world to fix the oil leaks

as the walls slowly caved in

it was time to prepare for the storm

to watch all the high school memories slip away

today was the day of graduation

the one day of bliss you never wanted to end

the night that you stayed up partying because you didn't believe in tomorrow

the last chance to get the last article that signified your greatness

sitting in the hands of your once swarm enemy your teacher

but as time moves and you grow old

you'll always have our friendship

we'll still have each other

and slipping away from each other we'll create a new bound

a pact of honorable friendship


	13. Chapter 14 James

I was suddenly the outsider

the one who had lost their friends

Hockey wasn't popular in my town it never was

but I played the sport regardless

because it brought me peace

it helped me pick up the lose ends and tie them back together again

I lived for hockey it simply posses my soul

but it left a hole a dark hole

one that i thought my looks could fix

but they did nothing

I was the outsider who didn't play football

Until I met them

and my knots fell apart into a friendship

And amongst my blood brothers for life

I wasn't the only hockey freak


	14. Chapter 15 Little Business Men

**So I'm going to post a lot more stories soon none of them are poetry but I'll still add once in a while to this! one more entry before Christmas break and that's all I have**

**Enjoy**

**BIT 1ST DOES ANYONE NO THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN THEIR AND THERE IS ALWAYS CONFUSES ME**

* * *

A E I O U

the words that brought us speech

gave us the language that saved the world from fighting

allowed people to meet one anther

and allowed BTR to thrive

living off the fat of the land in the music industry

in a way they where little business men

as they worked up the corporate latter to susses

trained to talk at the lift of a finger

and lip sing upon command

BTR was just anther group until the ice froze over the sun

and their friendship broke even giving them electrified light

paving over bumpy roads until the smoothness faltered with shine

and as the boys picked up the the spill on the floor

creativity was what drove them

and because of this they thrived

instead becoming anther washed up group

* * *

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS** LET IT SNOW **LET IT SNOW **LET IT SNOWWWWWWWWW


	15. Chapter 16 Carlos,James,Logan

**So I love the planet earth and I'M A BIG ENVIRONMENTALIST **

**enjoy the rest!**

* * *

**CARLOS**

I wanted to save the world

but everyone else was careless

I wanted to move to Africa

but everyone else thought I was silly

children die everyday

and everyday I sit watching the sunrise

waiting

wearing my helmet so maybe I wouldn't hear people suffer

as I sat there and waited

but nothing happened

the sun rose and died everyday

and everyday I lost more hope

because animals died everywhere and all I could do was cry

scared of death just like everyone

and afraid to take a stand like so many before me

until the last creature faded away into the salty waters of earth

But maybe life didn't want to change

the people who walked it already destroyed it

building their empire of a new earth

bleeding new plants into the old earth until they became the same

And no human saw what was wrong when the flowers didn't bloom

I was just like them though I saw life through the eyes of a human

and somehow I feared myself for my human eyes

and nobody would listen to my warnings

so I gave up like the rest

I wasn't the one to lead a movement to save the earth

I was a follower walking into a trap

but I knew it was a trap

and I walked on into the night

doing nothing but watch the sun rise

as the ocean waves became the tears of the suffering

and washed away life

**James**

Never change who you are

Just stop and look back at yourself

are you the same person James

the one I first met in London

boarding a train to New York

to become a star

your name was so important then

but you changed it

you killed the life form inside you

I'll always know you as James Diamond

but the world won't anymore

your identity is gone

burned in the fires of forever

and only you can call it back

but you won't

and so I fear your future on earth I fear for you James I really do

**Logan**

I jumped off the edge of the earth landing in the corner of concrete

I was an acrobat living off tips

New York was my home

everyday I wandered the streets barefoot and cold

looking for someone

but she never came

and slowly I stopped coming to the bus stop awaiting her arrival

because when you're born on the streets you see the behind the bitterness of lies

you know the truth

maybe she was coming

but everyday told a different story as if the sun and moon were arguing

But I wouldn't listen to their bickering

and so I stopped coming to the street corner

and finally gave up

letting the tears fall from my eyes

my mom had abandoned me

and all I had was photograph

a picture of better times

* * *

**Just wanted to say**

**HaPpY HoLiDaYs**


	16. Chapter 17 Kendall

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! I no the last one sucked so I wanted to make it up to the people who read it by redoing it**

**I want to thank **Music4ever1617 **for amazing beta-reading skills**

**this is the 1st poem I've ever let someone beta-read for this story {fingers crossed}**

**hope u like it!**

* * *

**KENDALL**

When the earth shattered I was the protector,

the man of house.

The one who held on until everything shattered,

and only fresh blood stained the floor.

I was the leader,

but I fell to ground like a dying star

as a dagger drove through my heart

and as life halted to let me fall I saw your face as you ran

and I couldn't protect you anymore.

I gave up the battle as the sand ran down,

instead of fighting through the pain

I would lose my wings for you.

I cant come to you anymore

crossing the barrier between life and death takes time,

and I lost faith in time long ago.

I never wanted to fail you, Katie.

I just couldn't come back and place my feet on the ground.

I lost your voice when I fell,

and now as I prepare for you to come I'm not sure I'm ready

to see you fall just like me

and watch another life slip away

* * *

NOTE

request seem 2 be popular on fan-fiction

SO I WANT TO TRY IT

**only 4 this story (Gave up superman) **

so just PM a character with an plot ...HAPPY :) **or **SaD :(((((((((((

I have a hard time writing poems about LOGAN so If u keep request on him to a minimum I would appreciate that

thank you

HOO HOO HOO HA HA HA HO-HYPER SANTA LOLZ

**HAPPY HOLIDAYZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**


	17. Chapter 18 Logan

**So I just created a** Fan Press **account... THEY HAVE A FULL SECTION FOR POETRY** **OMGGGGG!** so I'm going to deff^^post some poems their in the future...**SAME USER NAME** BTW.._**.enjoy**_

p.s... LOGAN?

YEAH?

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**aHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**lolz **merry Christmas

* * *

_I never said I would let you go_

_but I didn't say I would stay forever -Logan (I made this up BTW just to tell u so u don't get confused on when and if he said this)_

somewhere in your dreams of bliss

the world was right

but as we grow older we shift apart

but I never left your dreams purposely

I just slowly vanished with the setting sun

I painted the sky as I fell and tried erased the myself from your heart

but you held on not letting go

and as I left I tore your heart open

molding your image into nothing more than an memory

and as I forget you

you were the one that remembered our love

as you tried to call out my name through your pain

but I couldn't hear you over the crowd of people

and I let you fall

I lost you

but you found me again standing in the snow watching the sky

you gave me your heart Camille and I want to give you mine

forever ever after I will be yours

never forgetting your sweet blessed name


	18. Chapter 19 Griffin

**A/N; So I did have **Music4ever1617** edit it again but after re-editing I liked original the best**

**so although I'm not using the edited Verizon I still want to thank her...(I'm soo sorry ^^Puppy dog eyes^^}

* * *

  
**

I started to drift toward the sun

watching the sky cry

as I waited for a silver platter to be placed before me

and maybe my wish worked because I was given the opportunity to work with Big Time Rush

but I needed more than that I wanted something else something unstoppable

So I gathered momentum to turn the ships sails and turn the tides of the ocean

but Big Time Rush restrained me tearing between reality and a dream

like I was suspended in mid air and I couldn't break the ice letting me fall back down to the present

so I chained them to Gustavo

sending them forcefully down a one way road

not bothering to tell them if it was the right way

As I carefully placed the cards down using my best poker face

relaxing in the suns presence

knowing that they would make it

but torture was just part of my job

an enjoyable costume as delightful as the stars

and maybe Someday I would look back on these memories

watching myself in awe

wondering what caused my greed

but not today

that day was far from today

* * *

**VOTE ON PROFILE 4 THIS STORY!**


	19. Chapter 20 Logan

**SCARY CHAPTER WARNING**

**since Logan won by so much I made this ^^ different than usual^^**

**enjoy**

* * *

When he was little he knew how to dream

in everyone he was the hero

holding up the lifesaving vaccine

saving the the world from torment and pain

and on long nights of slumber he saw a glimpse of the future

inventing a time machine out of thin air

talking to Stephen Hawking on his death bed

meeting the surviving beetles

and winning yet anther Nobel peace prize to go along with all his Grammies

he had done the world justice in his dreams

but he never expected them to come true

and he never wanted to live his childhood nightmares over

but somehow he survived because of his courage or maybe his that belief life lived on

but nothing prepared him for this dream

and no human alive could carry his burden

it was just too unfair to have such a dream

a dream of tears and agony were suddenly the future became a shade of blackness

and the worst part was he knew it would happen

but still he couldn't fight back the fresh tears

as he sat listening to the agonizing screams of pure insanity

slowly again he closed his eyes giving into the sweet terrifying darkness

and he vividly relived his dream of horror

as life caught up with him

and he finally collapsed falling over

his dream had thinned into reality

as life came forward bleeding into thick blots of ink

and blood overtook him strangling his innocence

and his nightmares flourished like new fallen snow

only his new world was far from a new hope

it was more like a resurrection of the dead


	20. Chapter 21 re AN

Hey sooooooooooooo...

I was really mad when I wrote that note

but I still want to take a break

**I'll post more than just the poll ones **but I'm going to **take a break** from fan fiction to **clear my head **and **come up with new Ideas**

I just reread the authors note and I thought It was really mean

I'm SOOOO SORRY

**I WAS IN A REALLY BAD MOOD WHEN I WROTE THE 1ST A-N**

basically I'm trying 2 say I'LL STILL POST CHAPTERS

I JUST WANT A SHORT BREAK


	21. Chapter 22 Logan

2 weeks is all I have

2 weeks to gain perfection

shining brighter than the shimmering starry skies

perfection must be my friend

critiquing my every move

as I reach beyond the mountains rising above the sky

I only have one last chance to fight

to make a lasting mark in the sand

I only have one chance to erase the imperfections of time

allowing each movement to sweetly bleed into the next

life is dance and I'm stuck standing alone

unprepared watching the endless abyss of earth

2 weeks of striving and a moment of power

I have a lifetime of moments to train me

but I'm week and scared

hiding from the future paving it over with the past

but every heart- beat burns my soul

and every second is as precious as water

each ripple fazing the oceans surface

and dominating the rest

pushing on calmly undefeated in the blue pool of foes

2 weeks is all I have to become a swagger for life

and I'm not sure if I want to be one

and I cant listen to my heart

because my dreams are unbalanced

suspended in the midst of the cold air

I may live a lifetime

But these 2 short weeks mean so much

And I'm moving backwards

when I should be slipping forwards

I didn't know I could go the wrong way down

but the the one way escalator of time stops me

It gives me images of my dying friend

And all I can see is James

his heartbroken face pushing me further down

shattering my 2 weeks of fame

and I cant live like this life anymore

suppressing his dreams into mine


	22. Chapter 23 hope

**I haven't really typed a poem like this since 6th grade , but I tried my best  
**

**ITS DEFINITELY NOT THE LAST CHAPTER**

_**I just felt like I needed something something on hope.**_

_**I do relize that I don't update a lot, I had a 6 day vacation bc of snow, and an early realize today bc of it. I haven't really been inspired lately and I never force poems out. I have to be really happy and calm to write a poem and when it snows- and the heat isn't working (aka right now) it's harder for me to feel calm. More than half of my poems I write in the spring/summer era, so when that comes around I'll be making 5 times more updates.**_

_**haha -hope it came okay..:)))))))  
**_

* * *

In the end it was hope that held the world together.

It was the humble action of kindness,

that came a long with life.

hope was the feeling buried deep within the heart.

it was a blanket of shared warmth,

incapable of becoming more than an emotion,

yet it brought everything people needed,

it comforted them in their time of need.

it was like a star guiding the world,

glittering in the air towards home,

as it helped you find your soul

the one that gave you the courage to dream,

to dare yourself to do the impossible.

hope was what the world thrived on,

it was a drug built withing the thin lines of emotions and flaws,

designed to heal the human race.


	23. Chapter 24 Jo

so I want to try a different style of writing (hope it came out okay)

NO UPDATES TOM-SORRY BUSY ALL DAY

HOPE it came out good :D

* * *

You never told me why

I watched you slip away  
what was thinking  
I tried to be better  
but why was I so foolish

You never loved me  
your eyes sparkled with disdain  
and I cant stop a whole from forming over your eyes  
because a simple wish on a star no longer means something

these tattered walls are coming down upon you  
and I'm the train that could  
pushing those memories away with every ounce of strength

I've moved on Kendall  
and I don't plan on coming back

I loved you  
but I just can't just watch you throw it away  
crying isn't the only way  
to erase the pain


	24. Chapter 25 Make it shine

___Across the tides of forever._

___Over the mountains of youthfulness,_

___and across the universe._

___ Scarlet stars shine on the fields of ebony and Ivory._

___...  
_

___Across the skies that blanket time,_

___and through the endless roses that bloom into red,_

___you finally return  
_

___ welcoming us with happiness blanketing our hearts_

___With one last promise._

___...  
_

___As the light shimmers, falling from broken hands,_

___down onto the ash-driven floor off forever,  
_

___dieing to awaken to the smile,_

___the one that shimmered like the stars._

___...  
_

___Across the mountains of snow filled white,_

___and over the clouds of water.  
_

___This is the universe and it calls for you,_

___growing tired of waiting._

___How long has it been since you've left us,_

___How long has been since the twinkle in your eyes has been tempted by blankness._

___...  
_

___Its been so long since you've walked the streets.  
_

___but we've manged without your lingering presence,  
_

___ through our earthly struggles and fights of powerful ignorance._

___We're finally seeing the complete circle,_

___We have the peace you always dreamed of.  
_

___Across the lasting tides,_

___and over the endless universe._


	25. Chapter 26 Kendall

I've had the longest writers block in the history of the world..but now I'm back and going to keep posting, as much as possible. I want to thank everyone for reading this...don't be afraid to comment..based off big time fever ENJOY

WAIT... i forgot to thank **2 kool 2 spell 'kool' right** and **Music4ever1617** for everything... ur both really amazing people, and I don't think I could ever stop thanking you for everything you've done. I also want to thank everyone else who has read this, poetry really means a-lot to me..and I enjoy writing it for people to read. the updates should be quicker now since I have nothing stopping me... I wont be able to get to a computer tomorrow, but I'll try my hardest to post on Tuesday. -peace out-from ; I C a big world

* * *

In the end it was me

alone

siting in the dark stoned dungeons

weeping for death through broken tears

In the end it was the Sun

no longer giving me warmth

as it barricaded me in an icy chill of winter

and just like the old days

home was my lifeline

my final destination no mater how far I strayed

because each street along the ruff terrain of Minnesota brought back a memory

and each memory sparked a thousand words

special words spoken fondly toward the direction of home

my only candle in the harsh winds of nightfall

because the answer would always be home

in the end everything tied back to one destitution

and no mater narrow the path

no matter how strong the pull

I would always find myself in the comforts of home

because home what was constantly saved me from insanity

I don't know how I could live without a home


	26. Chapter 27 Logan

If I was a bird,

I would fly,

never leaving the sight of the wind.

Until my eyes were open again,

and I had fully woken up,

from my wondrous dream.

...

I were an eagle,

I would soar above the clouds.

Capturing the salt water in my beak,

until my eyes would open,

and I would realize it was just a dream.

...

If I could fly,

I wouldn't need to hold onto my dreams.

I'd let them lie on the floor

like shattered vases.

Then I'd fly away,

from all the fighting,

from all the drama,

that earth could possibly hold.

Because this was tearing our friendship apart,

leaving stripes of red

instead of red white and blue.


	27. Chapter 28 Logan

**its about Logan choosing between his dream of becoming a doctor or singer. I don't actaully say which one he chooses cuz It gives people more room to think and chose their own path 4 him. (if u read it) which I really hope anyone does cuz 2 reviews means 2 readers and I get more than 2 hits so as of now please review or something..I'm still going to keep updating even If no one reviews 4 nine years but I hope thatz not the case. please read then review :D.**

* * *

They were just tears

falling freely to the floor

ad they wouldn't stop

not in a million years

so the boy lay broken dead on the inside

his dreams burying him alive

tearing apart his very soul

and he couldn't decide

torn between logic and fame

he let one win

giving up on the other

letting it painlessly fall out the open window

he finally chose

letting broken tears fall freely to the ground

because after all they were only tears


	28. Chapter 29 Kendall and James

-ONE MORE CHAPTER AND I'M GOING TO...:) FINALLY MOVE

I CAN'T WRITE AT THE MOMENT AND THIS **should have been the last chapter**

**b**

**u**

**t**

**I CANT THINK OF ANYTHING 4 CARLOS AND LOGAN **AND I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOO TIRED

SO ONE MORE CHAP 4 CARLOS AND LOGAN THENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

**I'm **

**D**

**O**

**N**

**E:**

thankx 2 everyone for reading. I'm extremely happy, I'm almost done with this. It's really killing me, to write this and I love poetry so it's not a good thing!

* * *

**James-pov**

_Me_

_my dreams are like vapor_

_and It's not what I excepted_

_not what I dreamed for_

_but it changed my life_

_to hear people scream my name_

_it felt like sunshine_

_like I belonged somewhere_

_and it was so genuinely pure_

_as if a million angels were calling my name_

_a name that I used to dread_

_but still it was my name_

_a name the changed my world_

_and now every dream I've ever had was coming true_

_and it all started with a little dream_

_a dream to become a household name_

* * *

**Kendall-pov**

I'm the one

I was your only hope

But I'm falling into a hole

and I've already decided on my every move of escape

If I drown so do they

if they swim so do I

its a circle of schemes and lies

but it all ends in friendship

it all leads to fame

and I was there

I was the leader

the creator of their master plan

I am the only one

I was your only hope

* * *

_There's a party goin' on right here  
A celebration to last throughout the years  
So bring your good times, and your laughter too  
We gonna celebrate your party with you- o m G G G G G G G G G G O M G G G G G ! !  
_


	29. Chapter 29 Logan and  Carlos

**Logan POV**

Its dark

the patterns of light seem to dance across the screen

silence, it seems to drown the world out

like no one wants to talk

but its only the end of the day

and so much seems to find Logan's' mind

all the reckless stunts

all the things he says no to

they slide up out the door

like a lost balloon

and he doesn't mind

just slips off his slippers and falls asleep

dreaming a dream of hushed voices and crazier schemes

because he loves them to no end

and no matter how much he protests

by the end of the day

he'd always be willing to step on lava for his friends

some things

just come naturally

* * *

**Carlos** **POV** _ AN-what can I say this was just so hard to type. So I no its not the greatest but I'm finally done :) I want to thank everyone for reading this and I do except anonymous reviews if you haven't reviewed yet but would like to. THANX AGAIN FOR EVERYTHING :))))))))_

Its just a day

its what I call my life

its not a battle

there's no mountains in the way

no cloudy skies

just sunshine

and I guess it's why I'm happy

it seems to float me up into the atmosphere

guiding to me to craziness

its always there

I like to think of it as my golden trophy in the sky

* * *

I'd really like to thank** 2 kool 2 spell 'kool' right** for being so amazing, and reviewing every chapter. I'm sure you're sick of thank you's but I'll always being thanking you, for being this amazing and nice. You're just the greatest person alive and you can stand my poetry more than I can sometimes. so thank you so much for every big and little thing you've done. IT REALLY MEANS THE WORLD TO ME :D


End file.
